


Day Fifteen: Part 2

by The_Wilds_Musings (HarryJamesPeralta)



Series: Hidden Moments [1]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Dot and Fatin are a thing, F/F, Shelby and Toni kiss, Toni opens up to Fatin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/The_Wilds_Musings
Summary: Shelby and Toni have a heart to heart, Toni opens up to Fatin about her past, Fatin opens up to Toni about her past, Toni and Shelby kiss in the forest.
Relationships: Dot Campbell & Fatin Jadmani, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: Hidden Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127060
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Day Fifteen: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didacticinstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didacticinstruction/gifts).



> I admire your tweets so this is for you.

Day Fifteen: Part 2

Shelby sighed deeply and glanced over at Toni, they weren’t arguing, just sitting side by side. Toni had just finished telling her she could take as much time as she needed to figure things out and that she wouldn’t say anything to anyone.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she finally found herself asking and Toni’s light smile was all she needed.

“Believe it or not, I would never out someone, even if they act like a homophobic douche,” Toni whispered back and Shelby hid her face in her hands, she was blushing, she was angry, confused, hurt. More than she knew what to do with.

“You’re a better person than I am then,” Shelby muttered under her breath, it was after all her fault that Kyle was in counseling with her father.

“No,” Toni responded rather forcefully, “We were dealt a different shit hand, you were raised by Christians who don’t know the meaning of Christian, and I was raised by an absent drug addict,” Toni whispered, “It really isn’t either of our—”

Shelby opened her mouth cutting her off, “My parents know exactly the meaning of Christianity,” she responded and Toni rolled her eyes.

“Shelby, do you really think Jesus would discriminate against you for wanting to be with a woman? The man who fed the hungry, washed the feet of the broken, spent time with the sinners, Jesus would rejoice in the person you are, not that I believe in Jesus or God or whatever, but a good Christian person loves all people, they do not put others down for their choices,” Toni stopped talking as Dot and Fatin walked behind them and continued on their course, Shelby’s breathing was ragged and Toni understood.

“I just don’t understand, my entire life I’ve done nothing but be perfect,” she whispered, a tear streaked down her dirty face leaving an visible trail and Toni reached out, wiping the tear with her thumb.

“You don’t have to be perfect here, none of us cares Shelby,” Toni responded, her hand dropped from Shelby’s cheek as she spotted Dot and Fatin circling around, probably Fatin trying to get the dirt on Shelby, she made eye contact with the girl and shook her head slowly, Fatin nodded, grabbed Dot by the hand and pulled her along.

“What do you want me to do?” Shelby asked, “Be with you? I have a boyfriend Toni,” she responded once the other girls had passed.

“I don’t want, or expect, anything from you Shelby, I’ll be here for you if you want someone to talk to about this, or if you want to kiss some more in the forest,” Toni grinned at her, “Only joking, I really don’t expect anything.” Shelby nodded, though she found her heart racing as Toni’s grin was focused on her.

“I’ve got to go,” Shelby told Toni standing up and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of Fatin’s sweatshirt. “Maybe we can go on a walk, alone, and talk tomorrow?” Shelby’s heart raced, pounding in her chest and it didn’t stop when Toni glanced up at her from her spot on the sand.

“I’d like that,” was all Toni said and Shelby walked off, rather quickly, Toni’s eyes followed her and she couldn’t help but smile as Shelby sat next to Marty, a smile plastered on her pretty face, her blonde hair matted blew behind her as the wind picked up, Toni sighed, laid back on the sand, a hand beneath her head and closed her eyes, for how long she wasn’t sure.

“You going to tell me what that was about?” Toni glanced up squinting into the mid-day sun.

“Fatin,” she responded with a light smile, “Nothing to say, Shelby and I are trying to work out our difference and be friends I guess,” Toni reached her hand up and Fatin sighed, but still offered her hand to the basketball player who honestly didn’t need the help up, but Fatin knew she craved human contact. Fatin wrapped an arm around Toni’s shoulder as she stood up.

“Don’t tell me, I’ll figure it out,” Fatin promised.

“Just leave it alone, please,” Toni whispered to her, “It’s none of our business.” Fatin’s eyes widened.

“You kissed her!” She whispered excitedly and Toni groaned, Shelby looked over at them, but they were way to far away for Shelby to hear anything.

“Not quite how that happened,” Toni admitted and Fatin punched her arm.

“She kissed you!” Fatin exclaimed and Toni groaned again.

“You can’t say a fucking word Fatin, to anyone, not even Dot,” she glared at the other girl who nodded.

“No, no, I get it, she’ll tell us if she wants to,” Fatin agreed, “my lips are sealed.” Toni sighed in relief.

“What is going on with you and Dot anyway?” Toni asked curiously, they were always sneaking off together, and coming back nothing but giggles.

“Honestly, ever heard the phrase gay for the stay?” Fatin’s lips curled upward in a smile and Toni pushed her lightly, “Though if it were Dot I wouldn’t mind if it lasted after the stay.”

“I fucking knew it,” Toni admitted and Fatin blushed lightly, “Just be careful, she might look super gay, but I think she’ll drop you as soon as we’re off this island.” Fatin nodded.

“I know, I know, I mean, I don’t know maybe I’ll be the one to drop her, my parents will straight up never approve of my relationship with a woman, much less a white woman,” Fatin admitted and Toni rolled her eyes.

“You’re basically an adult Fatin, who the fuck cares what your parents think, if I cared what my parents thought of me I’d probably be just like them, a disappearing drug act,” Fatin’s eyes widened, it was the most in depth conversation her and Toni had ever had about anything, much less about Toni’s past.

“I realize now, that the only thing I really know about you is that you’re a basket ball playing lesbian,” Fatin said rather seriously and Toni found herself laughing.

“I don’t talk about my life Fatin, because it isn’t interesting, my dad ditched basically the second I was born, my mom is playing that Rehab, Rinse, Repeat, like its stuck-on replay, my foster family doesn’t really care where I stay, the only constant thing in my life has been Marty, we’ve been best friends since we were seven.” Toni found herself spilling, “And to be honest, I’ve stayed with Marty for basically the last six months, and before that I stayed with my ex Reagan, my foster family and I haven’t seen each other for probably 9 months, they probably have no idea that I’m missing at all if we’re being honest, so long as the government checks are still rolling in.”

“That sounds like it’s made up,” when Toni opened her mouth to protest Fatin continued louder, “because its so shitty, no one deserves that Toni.” Toni nodded.

“I know,” she whispered, but deep down she always wondered why her parents didn’t want her around, why her foster family couldn’t seem to care, why Reagan left, why everyone she ever cared about except Marty ended up ditching her, it was no wonder she had anger issues.

“So long story short, you didn’t ask, but you’re getting the story anyway,” Fatin smiled at Toni who didn’t say anything just indicated for Fatin to continue, “My mom is an absolute slave driver, I’m a celloist, I practice my cello literally 4 hours a day on top of school, and after practice is over I’m allowed an hour of freedom, and for some reason its easiest to just find a guy to fuck because its easy, it feels good, and its really all I have time for,” Fatin paused, “My dad is cheating on her, I forwarded his fucking dick picks to everyone in his phone and she’s staying with him, she deserves better than him, he’s a pig, lives off of what she makes as a realtor, buys expensive watches on Ebay weekly and then blames me for tearing our family apart.”

“Your dad is almost as big a dick as mine,” Toni agreed with her and they both found themselves laughing, feeling lighter than they had since they landed here over two weeks ago.

“Yeah, he really is, lets get back? It’s starting to get cool out and we should rejoin the group before our resident gay in denial gets jealous that I’m spending too much time with her woman,” Fatin joked. Toni’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Not a fucking word Fatin,” Fatin gestured sealing her lips and they made their way back to the fire. 

“We could use a little more firewood for the night,” Dot called to them as they returned to the fire, “you know, before it gets dark out.” Shelby stood up from her spot next to Marty.

“I’ll go,” she volunteered and Dot stood to go with her.

“It’s all good, we can get it,” Toni said with a light smile at Dot, who had worked harder than any of them all day, Dot nodded gratefully and sat back down in the cool sand.

They walked silently for nearly fifteen minutes into the forest making a pile of smaller branches, bits of log, bark, twigs, dried leaves, and it was Shelby who broke the silence first. Her blonde hair full of bits of twig and leaves as she had climbed into a dead tree to pull down some dried bits of wood.

“You’re only volunteered to get me alone out here,” Shelby teased her and Toni shrugged.

“Caught me,” she joked, but she couldn’t help but grin at the other girl.

“If you want to be alone out here you could at least kiss me,” Shelby said raising her eyebrow at Toni and Toni swallowed hard.

“I don’t want to offend you, Shelby, but I wasn’t going to make any moves if you weren’t sure about it—” she trailed off awkwardly and swallowed the lump in her throat as Shelby stepped close to her.

“Just a kiss, nothing else,” Shelby agreed, her voice a mere whisper, Toni’s right hand moved slowly, reaching up and caressing Shelby’s cheek, the blonde girl leaned into her touch, here eyes closing slowly and Toni leaned forward, her lips touched Shelby’s more gently than she had ever kissed someone in her entire life. She didn’t try to deepen the kiss, her thumb caressed Shelby’s jaw gently, her other hand hung awkwardly at her side, she felt Shelby gasp softly as their lips met and she smiled against the blondes lips. Shelby’s hand pulled lightly at Toni’s waist pulling the girl against her and she moved slightly, her lips parting gently, her tongue darting out slowly to taste Toni’s lips. Toni allowed Shelby to deepen the kiss and sighed into the touch the other girl gave her, her left hand finally coming up to rest on Shelby’s hip, their bodies pressed tightly together. Shelby pulled away slowly, her eyes opening to meet Toni’s.

“Was that okay?” Toni asked gently and Shelby nodded. “Can I kiss you again?” Toni asked, her heart was racing in her chest and she wanted nothing more than to kiss Shelby, for days if she could, her lips were perfectly soft, chapped from the wind, but warm, everything in that moment.

“Yeah,” Shelby breathed out lightly and Toni was on her, more forcefully than the last kiss, but their lips met rather roughly, tongues met in a fierce battle, Toni pulled away when she felt Shelby’s hand snake under her shirt against her bare stomach, her body clenched from the unexpected contact.

“We have to stop,” Toni whispered, “and bring all this wood back before they get suspicious,” she wanted nothing more than to stay in these woods all night, showing Shelby how okay love between two women could be, but Shelby nodded and they went back to near radio silence. “I like you, Shelby, but I will never tell anyone anything about us, and I will never expect something you can’t give.” Shelby didn’t respond, but Toni didn’t expect her to respond. She was completely lost in her thoughts as they gathered the branches, twigs, leaves, and bark in their arms and made their way back to camp. Fatin met Toni’s eye and nodded subtly. 

Shelby took her place next to Marty and Toni sat next to Fatin, Leah on her other side. It was starting to get darker out, they all turned their attention to the sunset, a tradition that somehow started when Shelby told them all about the flash of green. No words were exchanged as the sun sunk below the horizon, the gravity of their situation seemed to sink in a little more with every sunset they watched. The fire crackled as the sky darked more and no one dared break the comfortable silence. They sipped water from the bottles they boiled and shared a single pack of almonds, they were surviving, but each day seemed more serious than the last.

“Happy end of day 15, Nora whispered holding up her bottle of water and sipping from it. 


End file.
